the_game_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Camera Girl (Cammy)
Camera Girl, now known as Cammy, was a Subject of The Facility. She is the only other member of the First Contact Members along with Jimmy. In her past, during Fadious' Search, it's not clear how she was abducted. Her real past and origin is unknown, although it's possible she was a close friend to Fadious living in his Hometown before he had used her as a test Subject. Appearance Past Life (Unknown) Assumed to be casual clothing for a female teenager. The Facility (Subject) Female Facility subject jumpsuit. Present (Temple Member) Cammy has light green eyes which compliment her light brown hair and clear complexion. Her appearance could be seen as a female version of a young Fadious. She wears faded white old sneakers with black tights. She wears a simple white tank top under a brown leather jacket. She has a camera at the ready strapped around her neck at all times. Powers and Abilities Explosive Photography/Camera Cammy possesses a strange power which grants her the ability to turn specific Polaroid Cameras into weapons. Upon taking a photo with a "Turned" camera she will be able to take the Polaroid and use it as an explosive. Such as throwing multiple Polaroids to blast a hole in a wall. This power can be quite deadly to both allies and herself, as it will explode as soon as it comes in contact with any surface or living creature. Personality Cammy is a strong individual, having no fear in the worst situations, as long as she knows someone has her back. She's a caring person, who will gladly talk about anything with her friends and even enemies. As much as she'd love to talk about Polaroid Cameras all days, she prefers to discuss whatever her friends bring up. Ideals Cammy doesn't have a main objective in life, but she wants to do something along the lines of helping as many people as she possibly can, to make sure no one has to go through the things she has at The Facility. Story 1 History Part 1 Cammy wasn't the second ever character to be introduced, but the second First Contact Member to enter the world. She originally went by the name Camera Girl until later when Gurra had returned (The first Player to make contact with Cammy) which was when she told him Diablo thought of the name Cammy for her to use. Part 2 During Part 2, the Original Gang go missing, including Cammy. Due to the Player's Radio Hearts gaining a physical form in this Reality (gAME Reality). Later on in the Part, Sebastian assists 5th in bringing the Original Gang back. Part 3 Part 3 doesn't centre around the First Contact Members (Being Jimmy and Cammy) but more around the new task The Organization has given to the Players (5th at the time). Cammy does appear in Part 3, but not as often as the newer cast. Part 4 Part 4 does have Cammy present, but not as a main focus. The focus was more around The Guardian Era and what it brought to the Universe, Guardians. Part 5 Cammy does show her support in Part 5, as well as all of the Original Gang during the final fight with Him. Story 2 History Soon to be added. Trivia * Cammy is a play on Camera Girl. That was obvious though. * Cammy may also throw her camera to make that detonate in a much larger blast, although she rarely uses this ability as she loves Polaroid Cameras. * Cammy actually despises her ability despite it's helpful uses in combat an what not, this is because she is unable to take a photo and keep it with a Polaroid Camera (Her favourite type of Camera). Category:Characters Category:Story 1